Valentine's Day at Sunhill
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: Just a little Neil/Grace Valentine's Day story.


**Valentine's at Sunhill**

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **Just a little Neil/Grace Valentine's Day story.

**Pairings: **Neil and Grace.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Bill or its characters all original characters are my own.

**A/N: **I don't normally tend to write holiday stories as I usually don't get them written by the particular holiday that I'm writing for but seeing as my brain is being nice to me at the moment I've decided I will write this Valentine's Day inspired story. I know it's a bit early for Valentine's Day stories but I thought that seeing as I have finished this that I would upload it :)

**A/N: **This story though technically is the first one I've 'written' it is in fact not. It's just the first one I've posted as I am currently working on a multi-chapter story which I started about a week before this. Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

When Grace Dasari walked into CID on the morning of February the 14th 2011 she didn't expect to find a small stuffed bear holding onto a single long stemmed red rose sitting atop an expensive box of chocolates. Grace sat down at her desk and opened up the envelope tied around the bear neck and pulled out the small card. It read:

_Grace, words could never describe how I feel_

_about you. Since the day we met I knew that I_

_would have trouble not falling for you but I'm_

_glad I did. Grace you have changed me in a good_

_way. Before you I was a very different man._

_I love you._

Though the card wasn't signed Grace, and the rest of CID, knew exactly who had given it to her.

"How'd have thought that the DI was such a softie?" asked Mickey rhetorically.

"Couldn't agree with you more there Mickey," said Stevie.

The banter between the officers of CID continued while Neil watched on from his vantage point behind his desk in his office.

Ignoring her friends' witty comments Grace set aside the bear and rose and opened the box of chocolates. She was surprised to find a note sitting on top of the chocolates.

_I thought I would hide a second not here so they wouldn't_

_find it. This is only the beginning of your Valentine's Day_

_present. In an hour there will be a new clue on your desk_

_that will help you to find the rest of your present and work out_

_our plans for tonight. So here's your first clue: I'm the other_

_eleven to your one. Good luck._

_Love, Neil_

_P.S. Now eat a chocolate so it looks like you were just_

_choosing which one to eat :)_

Grace picked up one of the chocolates and unwrapped it before she popped it into her mouth.

* * *

Like Neil had promised there sat on Grace's desk when she sat back down after going to get a coffee was the next clue. Grace sipped on her coffee as she read over the clue.

_My number is 12 and I hide behind door 1766._

_I am they key to tonight's plans. Choose your_

_timing wisely when you come looking for me._

_Neil_

Grace spent the next forty-five minutes or so filling out paperwork and trying to work out what door 1766 led to. Until she remembered that there was a story she once heard back when she was a uniformed officer early in her career. It was something about the door to a certain room in every station across England that was numbered 1766. But for all it was worth Grace couldn't remember what the door led to.

Neil watched on as he saw the look of realisation dawn on Grace's face as she worked out what the door led to. He quickly left his office to put into action the next stage of his plan before Grace got to it.

* * *

Grace walked along the corridors of Sunhill Police Station and she was so close to her destination when she accidentally bumped into Dale Smith. She was so engrossed in her hunt for the next clue that she wasn't watching where she was going.

"I'm sorry," said Grace apologetically.

"Just watch where you're going next time DC Dasari," Smithy didn't seem too angry with Grace. "Wanna tell me what's got you think so much that you're not watching where you're going?"

"I would much rather not, Sir."

"Okay."

The two officers continued on in their separate directions.

Neil had managed to just duck around the corner before Grace walked through the double doors just up the corridor from her destination.

Grace stopped in front of the door to the women's locker room. '_This couldn't really be it?_' Grace thought to herself.

Ignoring the niggle doubt she pushed open the door and walked in. She headed to the back of the room where locker 12 was located. Any and all doubt had been erased from her mind when she saw the note stuck to the front of the door. It read, in Neil's familiar neat handwriting: _Look up on top, you'll find the key._ Grace reached up to the top of the locker and felt around. She felt a key so she pulled it down and opened the locker door.

Inside she found yet another note.

_The sun shines high above_

_Jake loves it here in the day_

_The water flows by us_

_As we sit and watch from a far_

_The wind rustles leaves in the trees_

_While the children play_

_The stars shine bright in the sky_

_It's different here at night_

_It's romantic_

Unlike the previous clue, Grace was able to decipher this one straight away.

* * *

Grace hadn't gotten any more clues in the last couple of hours and was beginning to think that she may have missed one. That was until she looked into Neil's office and saw that the lights were off. '_When had Neil left?_'

Deciding it was time to leave Grace walked over to her coat which hung on the coat rack and saw one final note pinned to it. Neil had written the license plate of his car followed by _Meet me out front ;)_. Seeing those words Grave quickly put on her coat and left the office.

* * *

Neil watched Grace walk out of the station carrying her bear wielding rose and chocolates as he leaned up against the side of his car holding onto eleven red roses. Her eyes met his and she walked over to stand in front of him.

"I thought that for our first Valentine's Day, we could start our date just like our first one. Just without the weird awkwardness that filled the atmosphere," Neil handed Grace the eleven roses. "Here's the other eleven to your one."

Grace smiled, "Thank you. We've come so far since that first date."

"Yes we have," replied Neil has moved to open the passenger door for Grace. Before she climbed in Neil placed a soft kiss on Grace's lips.

* * *

Neil carried a basket and a couple of blankets while he and Grace walked towards one of the many trees in Jake's favourite park that was along the bank of the Themes River. Placing the basket down on the ground Neil grabbed one of the blankets and opened it opened it up on the ground.

Grace sat down on the ground and curled into Neil who was already sat leaning up against the tree.

"Happy Valentine's Day Grace."

"Happy Valentine's Day Neil."

* * *

**A/N: **So that's the end. I hoped you liked it, please review :)

**A/N2: **The whole door number 1766 being linked to the female locker room is my own idea, completely made up for no other reason but to add a location for one of the clues.


End file.
